First Adventure
by Sasaki Youichi
Summary: Summary: Setelah pertarungan melawan raja ibils Mouryou Uzumaki Naruto harus terlempar ketempat yang tak ia ketahui. (Chapter spesial Lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

Rate: M

Pair: Naruto x Serafall

Summary: Setelah pertarungan melawan raja ibils Mouryou Uzumaki Naruto harus terlempar ketempat yang tak ia ketahui

Chapter 01

Konohagakure salah satu dari lima negara besar yang didalamnya terdapat banyak shinobi yang berbakat salah satunya Shinobi berambut kuning ini. Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi yang sangat bermimpi menjadi seorang Hokage

Ia adalah orang yang periang dan selalu bersemangat, tapi tidak untuk kali ini saat ini Naruto hanya bisa menatap pemandangan luar lewat jendel rumah sakit dengan wajah bosan dan juga perban yang melilit tangan kanannya.

Ngomong-ngomong bagamina Naruto bisa berakhir di rumah sakit sepeti itu, itu karena beberapa hari yang lalu saat melawan salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Kakuzu Naruto terlalu banyak menggunakan jutsu barunya, 'Futon Rasenshuriken' nama jutsu tersebut.

'Rasenshuriken' adalah jutsu kembangan dari 'Rasengan' yang Naruto kembangkan dengan bantuan Kakashi dan Yamato. Meskipun 'Rasenshuriken' adalah jutsu yang hebat, 'Rasenshuriken' memiliki dampak yang buruk bagi penggunanya jika digunakan terlalu banyak dan karena itulah tangan kanan Naruto menjadi lumpuh untuk beberapa waktu yang membuat Naruto tidak mendapat misi satupun dari sang Hokage.

''Hah, sepertinya aku akan mati kebosanan disini'' keluh Naruto dan itulah yang terjadi jika shinobi seperti Naruto yang tak kunjung mendapat misi hanya karena masalah yang menurutya kecil. ''Sudahlah Naruto kau jangan terus mengeluh seperti itu'' kata seseorang yang baru saja datang.

''Sakura-chan'' kata Naruto saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang. ''Hokage-sama tidak memberimu misi, itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri, lagipula bagaimana bisa kau menerima misi dengan keadaan seperti itu'' tutur Sakura.

''ya setidaknya biarkan aku keluar dari sini, disini sangat membosankan bahkan nenek Tsunade tidak membiarkanku keluar hanya untuk sekedar membeli ramen'' kata Naruto mengeluh tentang kebosanannya, ya memang beberapa hari sejak Naruto dirawat Tsunade tidak membiarkan Naruto tuk keluar dari rumah sakit,

Tapi wanita yang menjabat sebagai Hokage kelima itu melakukannya tanpa alasan Tsunade tidak membiarkan Naruto keluar karena ia khawatir jika ia membiarkanya keluar Naruto akan melakukan hal sembrono yang dapat menghambat penyembuhan tangannya karena Tsunade tahu betul bagaimana sifat Naruto.

''Lagipula ini juga salahmu sendiri karena terlalu memaksakan diri, sini biar aku lihat lukamu'' setelah itu Sakura memeriksa tangan Naruto dan memberikan pengobatan. ''Sepertinya kurang dari tiga hari tangan kananmu akan sembuh'' kata Sakura setelah memeriksa tangan Naruto.

''Benarkah'' kata Naruto yang 1terlihat senang. ''Tapi ingat jangan memaksakan diri lagi'' kata Sakura memperingatkan. ''Tenang saja Sakura-chan'' kata Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya.

SKIP TIME

''YOSH'' ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil memakai ikat kepala berlambang Konoha miliknya.

NARUTO POV

Yosh! hari ini aku sangat bersemangat sekali karena hari ini aku mendapat misi kembali, aku masih belum tahu apa misinya, karena nenek Tsunade hanya menyuruhku untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage hari ini. Setelah membenarkan letak ikat kepalaku yang agak miring, akupun langsung melompat keluar rumahku lewat jendela dan berlari sambil melompati atap-atap rumah untuk menuju kantor Hokage.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kantor Hokage aku langsung saja masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, aku melihat disana sudah terdapat Sakura-chan, Neji, dan Lee yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatanganku.

''Maaf minna aku terlambat'' kataku sambil nyengir gak jelas. ''Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana'' setelah itu nenek Tsunade menjelaskan misi yang akan kami terima secara detail, yaitu misi mengawal seorang miko untuk menyegel iblis mouryou yang kembali bangkit.

''Apa kalian mengerti''

''Ha'i''

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya kami sampai 1sampai dimana tempat miko tersebut yang kuketahu bernama Shion, awalnya aku tidak begitu menyukai sifat miko bernama Shion itu, karena dia tidak menghargai orang-orang yang telah merenggang nyawa hanya untuk melindunginya dan juga ia seenaknya mengatakan bahwa aku sebentar lagi akan mati.

Singkat cerita kami mengawal Shion menuju tempat dimana ia akan menyegel mouryou.

NARUTO POV END

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya Naruto dan Shion berhasil mengalahkan mouryou, meskipun awalnya sempat gagal saat menyegel tapi akhirnya dapat mengalahkannya dengan cara mengabungkan Rasengan Naruto dengan kekuatan Shion.

23''Akhirnya semua telah selesai'', ''Ya begitulah, Shion sebaiknya kita segera kembali'' tapi sebelum mereka kembali, Shion dikagetkan karena sesuatu seperti cakra bewarna hitam pekat yang tiba-tiba berada dibelakang Naruto. ''Naruto! awas dibelakangmu''

''Ap-'' belum sempat menyelesaika ucapanya, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang menyerupai cakra itu melilit tubuh Naruto. ''Arggh, sial benda apa ini'' kata Naruto sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari sesuatu yang misterius itu.

Sementara itu Shion hanya bisa berdiam diri karena tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba portal bewarna hitam pekat muncul dan Naruto ditarik kedalam portal.

SRING!

Tiba-tiba cahaya yang sangat terang muncul dan ledakan tiba-tiba muncul.

DUAARRR!

''NARUTO!''

…..

Disebuah taman yang luas dan ditumbuhi banyak ditumbuhi bunga terlihat gadis kecil bersurai merah panjang yang sedang bermain ditaman tersebut dan kakak dari gadis itu yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti adiknya yang sedang duduk dikursi taman sambil mengawasi adikya yang sedang bermain.

Kembali ke gadis kecil itu, saat sedang asik dengan bola yang sedang ia pegang, tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh.

BUKK!

Saat gadis mendengar itu, ia langsung menanggalkan bola yang sedang ia pengang dan mencari asal dari suara itu, gadis itu dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang tak sadarkan diri.

''KYAA''

Sirzech nama dari kakak gadis itu langsung berlari saat mendengar teriakkan adiknya. ''Ada apa Rias'' tanya Sirzech pada adikya.

''I-itu'' kata Rias sambil menunjuk sosok yang ia lihan. Sirzech melihat apa yang dilihat adikya dan melihat seseorang berambut kuning jabirk yang memakai pakaian serba oren dan memakai sebeuah ikat kepala, dilihat dari penampilannya ia adalah seorang Ninja.

'Siapa dia' batin Sirzech sambil melihat keadaan seseorang itu ''Sepertinya dia hanya pingsan, sebaikya kita bawa dia dan mengobatinya'' kata Sirzech dan diberi anggukan setuju dari adikya, dan merakapun pergi sambil membawa orang yang baru saja ia temukan.

TBC

Yo! Minna saya kembali lagi setelah lama Hiatus dan saya membawakan fic baru dan untuk fic satunya sepertinya akan saya Remake karena saya membuat kesalahan dalam fic terrsebut.

mohon beri mohon beri pendapat kritik dan saran agar fic ini agar menjadi lebih baik lagi. mungkin chapter ini sudah mainstream tapi kedepannya akan saya buat beda, baiklah sekian dulu

Jaa ne


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclamer: Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] & Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi] Rate: M Genre: Adventure & Romance Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Serafall Sitri

Yo! minna saya kembali dengan membawakan chapter kedua dari 'First Adventure', sebelumnya saya akan membalas review dari reader sekalian

Zatsuma Ryuuji: jangan buat sizerch ngekhianatin naruto,karna sudah terlalu mainstream

A: Ya, tenang saja dific ini tidak aka nada hal yang berbau NTR

Gran560: Apakah Naruto bakalan balik ke dimensi asalnya?  
Disini kekuatan Naruto apa saja?  
Apa Naruto di ubah menjadi iblis?  
Apakah Naruto mempunyai Dojutsu? Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan atau Sharinegan?

A: Ya kita lihat saja naruto akan balik apa kagak, disini saya tidak menembah kekuatannya, naruto tidak menjadi iblis dan Naruto tidak memiliki doujutsu.

Riki Ryugasaki: Ini ngk ada unsur Naruto di NTR ama Sirzech dan Grayfia kan ?

A: tentu saja

Kamikaze: Hmm menarik nih fict , apa naruto disini seumuran dgn Sirzech atau ngak?

A: ya

Baiklah segitu saja langsung baca aja

Chapter 2

Disebuah kamar yang luas nan mewah, terbaring seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan. ''Ugh'' lenguh pemuda pirang yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu, ''Ugh! dimana aku'' ucap Naruto saat baru saja membuka matanya. Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak pusing.

KLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria berambut merah panjang, ''Oh,, ternyata kau sudah sadar'' kata pria berambut merah itu saat melihat Naruto sudah sadar. ''Siapa kau dan kenapa aku bisa berada disini'' tanya Naruto, ''Sebaiknya kau memberi tau namamu sebelum bertanya, tapi baiklah aku Sirzech Gremory dan aku menemukanmu pingsan ditaman tempo hari, jadi aku membawamu kesini''

''Sebelumnya terima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku, namaku Uzumaki Naruto kau bisa memanggilku Naruto saja, oh ya ngomong-ngomong kita berada dimana'' tanya Naruto. ''Sekarang kita berada di Underworld tepatnya di istana clan Gremory'' ''Underwolrd, apa maksudmu'' tanya Naruto lagi. ''Ya Underwolrd atau lebih tepatnya Neraka''

''A-apa ne-neraka, jadi sekarang kita berada dineraka'' kata Naruto dengan wajah panik ''Ya begitulah'' ''Berarti aku sudah mati'' ''Apa maksudmu, tentu saja kau masih hidup, lagipula disini bukan neraka yang para manusia pikirkan'' jelas Sirzech yang membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

''Hah, kukira aku suda mati'' kata Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto menyadari sesuatu saat mendengar perkataan Sirzech. ''Oi tunggu , mendengar dari perkataanmu kau seperti bukan manusia saja dan juga aku merasakan aura gelap yang ada ditubuhmu''

''Ya memang aku bukan manusia'' ''Lalu'' ''Aku Iblis'' jawab Sirzech. 'Apa! Iblis, apakah dia salah satu rekan Mouryou' batin Naruto sambil meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. ''Naruto-san kau tak perlu sewaspada itu padaku'' kata Sirzech. ''Apa kau salah satu rekan Mouryou'' tanya Naruto tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya ''Apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, lagipula jika aku memang orang jahat, aku tidak akan menyalamatkahmu'' kata Sirzech.

'Sepertinya apa yang dia katakan benar juga' batin Naruto dan menurunkan menghilangkan kewaspadaannya. ''Baiklah Naruto-san kau belum menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu'' tanya Sirzech. ''Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan'' lalu Naruto menjekaskan semuanya pada Sirzech. ''Jadi kau adalah seorang Shinobi dan kau terlempar kesini karena ditarik oleh sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui'' kata Sirzech setelah mendengar apa yang Naruto jelaskan. ''Jadi apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini'' tanya Sirzech.

''Tentu saja aku akan mencari cara untuk kembali ketempat asalku, tapi apakah aku boleh tinggal disisini untuk beberapa hari'' ''Tentu saja, baiklah kita makan malam dulu''

''Baiklah'' setelah itu Naruto mengikuti Sirzech menuju ruang makan.

Diruang makan sudah ada Rias Gremory adik dari Sirzech yang sedang menunggu disana. ''Onii-sama kau lama sekali'' kata Rias dengan wajah kesal yang malah membuat wajah imutnya semakin menggemaskan. ''Maaf Rias-chan tadi aku sempat berbincan-bincang sedikit dengan Naruto-san, oh ya Rias-chan dia Uzumaki Naruto orang kita selamatkan tadi dan Naruto-san dia adalah adikku Rias Gremory'' kata Sirzech saling memperkenalkan Naruto.

''Yoroshiku Rias-chan'' kata Naruto dengan senyumannya dan begitupula dengan Rias. ''Yoroshiku ne Naruto-niisan'' ''Baiklah kita mulai saja makan malamnya'' setelah itu mereka melaksanakan acara makan malam mereka.

''Hah,,, kenyangnya'' kata Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang agak membesar karena terlalu banyak makan. ''Tak kusangka nafsu makanmu besar juga Naruto-san'' kata Sirzech saat melihat Naruto sudah menghabiskan beberapa piring makanan. ''Hehehehehe maaf itu karena sejak kemarin aku belum makan'' kata Naruto sambil nyengir gak jelas. ''Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana orang tua kalian'' tanya Naruto. ''Oh mereka sedang keluar karena ada keperluan'' jawab Sirzech dan Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria. ''Oh ya aku akan keluar sebentar, Naruto-san tolong temani Rias-chan selagi aku pergi'' setelah mengatakan itu Sirzech langsung beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Rias diruang makan.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua, tapi akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka suara. ''Ne Onii-san'' ''Ada apa Rias-chan'' ''Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Nii-san waktu itu'' ''Oh waktu itu Nii-san sedang melawan orang jahat dan setelah Nii-san mengalahkan orang jahat itu, tiba-tiba dia bangkit lagi dan membuat Nii-san pingsan'' jelas Naruto dan Rias hanya ber'oh' ria. ''Jadi Nii-san 24 sebenarnya siapa'' tanya Rias lagi. ''Nii-san adalah seorang Shinobi'' kata Naruto. ''Whoah, jadi Nii-san adalah Shinobi'' kata Rias dengan pandangan takjub.

''Whoah, menurutku Shinobi adalah seseorang yang keren hebat'' kata Rias masih dengan pandangan takjub. ''Benarkah'' ''Ya aku sering membaca komik yang bertemakan Shinobi dan menurutku Shinobi adalah sosok yang keren karena bisa mengeluarkan jurus-jurus yang hebat'' kata Rias menjelaskan apa yang ia sukai dari komik yang ia baca, ya meskipun Rias masih kecil ia sudah pandai membaca, meskipun saat membaca komik ia lebih suka melihat gambarnya daripada membaca tulisan yang ada dibuku komik. ''Jadi apa Nii-san bisa mengeluarkan jurus-jurus yang hebat dan apa Nii-san bisa menunjukkannya pada Rias'' kata Rias dengan bersemangat.

''Ya, tapi besok saja sekarang sudah malam dan sebaiknya Rias sekarang tidur'' kata Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus lelan pucuk kepala Rias. ''Tapi Nii-san harus janji akan menunjukkannya'' ''Ya, Nii-san janji'' setelah itu Rias pun pergi menuju kamarnya dan serkaranghanya tinggal Naruto yang ada diruang makan. 'Hah, bagaimana ya cara agar aku bisa kembali' batin Naruto memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kembali kedunianya. 'Sebaiknya besok aku menanyakannya pada Sirzech -san, siapa tau dia bisa memberikan petunjuk' setelah itu memikirkan itu Naruto pergi menuju kamarnya tuk mengistirahankan tubuhnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kini mentari telah menunjukkan sinarnya kembali, disebuah kamar terlihat seorang pemuda yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. ''Hoaammzz!'' pemuda itu menguap sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya tuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang agak pegal. ''Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu'' ucap pemuda bernama 32 lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu sambil beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi tuk melaksanakan ritual paginya. ''Haah, segarnya'' kata Naruto sambil mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk. ''Sebaiknya setelah ini aku menanyakannya pada Sirzech-san''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah beberapa lama mengelilingi istana milik keluarga Gremory itu, Naruto belum juga menemukan kebedaran pria berambut merah itu. ''Hah, dimana sih dia itu, sudah dari tadi aku mencarinya tapi gak ketemu-ketemu, lagian kenapa tempat ini luas sekali'' kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. ''Sebaiknya aku menanyakannya pada seseorang'' setelah mengatakan itu, tak berselang lama 35 Naruto berpapasan dengan salah satu maid.

''Ano,, permisi'' kata Naruto pada Maid yang berpapasan dengannya tadi. ''Ya ada apa tuan'' tanya Maid tadi. ''Apa kau tau dimana Sirzech berada'' ''Mungkin Sirzech-sama sedang berada diruangannya'' jawab Maid itu. ''Oh kalau begitu terima kasih Maid-san'' kata Naruto berterimakasih. ''Sama-sama tuan, kalau tidak ada yang ditanyakan lagi, saya permisi dulu'' lalu Maid itu membungkukkan badan hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

''Sebaiknya aku segera kesana'' kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah. ''Eh tunggu aku kan tidak tahu dimana ruangannya berada'' kata Naruto baru sadar bahwa ia tidak tahu dimana ruangan Sirzech berada.

''Arkh, kenapa aku tidak nenanyakannya juga pada Maid tadi'' kata Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

setelah itu Naruto hanya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kediaman clan Gremory. ''Wah, disini sangat mewah dan aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat barang-barang seperti ini di Konoha'' kata Naruto takjub melihat-lihat apa yang ada disana, saat tiba dihalaman Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, bukan karena halamannya tapi siapa yang sedang duduk dikurski yang ada disana dan Naruto langsung menghampiri siapa yang ia lihat. '

'Hai Rias-chan sedang apa kau disini'' tanya Naruto pada Rias yang sedang duduk disana dan Rias yang mendengarm itu langsung menoleh kearah suara itu berasal. ''Naruto-niisan, ya aku hanya sedang duduk disini'' kata Rias. ''Oh ya Rias-chan, kakakmu sekarang ada dimana'' tanya Naruto. ''kalau Nii-sama ia sudah pergi dari tadi pagi, katanya dia sedang ada urusan'' jawab Rias. 'Oh pantas saja dari tadi dicari gak ketemu-ketemu' batin Naruto.

''Ada apa Rias-chan, kok kelihatan murung begitu'' tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang ada disebelah Rias. ''Tak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa sangat bosan'' jawab Rias masih dengan wajah murungnya. ''Kalau kau sedang bosan kenapa kau tidak keluar dan bermain teman-temanmu'' ''Ya aku inginnya juga begitu, tapi Otou-sama melarang aku keluar jika aku tidak bersama dengan Sirzech-niisama'' jelas Rias. ''Kalau begitu apa Rias mau Nii-san temani bermain'' ajak Naruto. ''Benarkah'' kata Rias dengan wajah yang terlihat senang.

''He'em'' ''Yay, baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita bermain'' kata Rias sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan Naruto yang meihat tangannya ditarik oleh Rias hanya menurut saja. Setelah itu mereka bermain hingga waktu yang cukup lama, mereka bermain dengan riang gembira, terutama Rias yang terlihat sangat senang.

''Hah, Nii-san ayo kita istirahat dulu, aku sudah capek'' ajak Rias yang terlihat kecapekan karena terlalu asyik bermain. Setelah itu Naruto dan Rias beristirahat hingga orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. ''Naruto, Rias-chan kalian disini ternyata'' kata seseorang yang baru saja tiba. ''Sirzech/Nii-sama'' kata Naruto dan Rias bersamaan. ''Oh ya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu'' kata Naruto pada Sirzech. ''Memangnya kau ingin menanyakan apa Naruto'' ''Ya, apa kau tau bagaimana cara untuk berpindah dimensi'' tanya Naruto.

Sirzech memegang dagunya sambil memikirkan sesuatu, ''Kalau itu aku tidak mengetahui, tapi aku tau dimana kau bisa mengetahuinya, jika kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu kesana'' ''Baiklah'' kata Naruto menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sirzech. ''Ayo, Rias-chan apa kau juga mau ikut'' ajak Sirzech dan diberi anggukan setuju, setelah itu mereka bertigapun pergi.

SKIP TIME

Akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah istana yang tak kalah besarnya dengan istana milik clan Gremory. ''Sirzech, memangnya sekarang kita berada dimana'' tanya Naruto. ''Sekarang kita berada di istana clan Sitri, disini ada perpustakaan besar, mungkin kau bisa mengetahuinya disana'' kata Sirzech dan Naruto hanya ber'oh' ria.

Saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, tiba-tiba seseorang datang. ''Hai, Sir-tan, Rias-tan'' sapa seseorang dengan nada childis. ''Hai, Sera'' sapa balik Sirzech. ''Eh, dia siapa Sir-tan'' tanya Sera pada Sirzech karena ia baru menyadari jika ada orang yang tidak ia kenal.

''Oh ya dia Uzumaki Naruto, dan Naruto dia Serafall Sitri'' kata Sirzech saling memperkenalkan Naruto dan Serafall. ''Salam kenal Serafall-san'' ''Salam kenal juga Naruto-tan'' kata Serafall dengan nada khasnya. ''Sera apa kau bisa membantunya'' ''Memangnya bantu apa'' tanya Serafall ''Kau bisa langsung tanyakan padanya, oh ya Sera dimana Sitri-sama sekarang, aku ingin menemuinya'' ''Otou-sama sedang ada diruangannya''

''Kalau begitu aku akan pergi menemuinya, Rias-chan sebaiknya kau pergi bermain dengan Sona-chan'' kata Sirzech dan Rias yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk dan pergi menemui temannya. ''Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu'' setelah mengatakan itu Sirzech langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Serafall disana.

''Memangnya ada apa Naruto-tan'' tanya Serafall lalu Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia cari. setelah mendengar apa yang dijelaskan Naruto, Serafall lalu mengajak Naruto menuju perpustakaan milik keluarganya. Selama perjalanan Naruto juga menjelaskan siapa dirinya dan darimana ia berasal. sesampainya diperpustakan Naruto langsung dibuat kaget dengan banyaknya buku-buku yang ada diperpustakaan. 'Wah, banyak sekali buku disini, aku tak tau berapa lama mencari jika bukunya sebanyak ini' batin Naruto.

''Naruto-tan kau bisa mencari bukunya disini, tapi aku tinggal dulu ya'' setelah itu Serafall beranjak pergi. Lalu Naruto mulai mencari buku yang ia cari, tak berselang lama Serafall datang dengan membawa dua cangkir teh panas. ''Ini silahkan diminum Naruto-tan'' kata Serafall sambil menaruh dua cangkir teh itu dimeja. ''Maaf merepotkan Serafall-san''

''Ya tidak apa-apa Naruto-tan dan juga panggil saja aku Serafall supaya kita bisa lebih akrab'' kata Serafall.

''Baiklah Serafall-chan''

''Chan!''

''Tidak boleh ya''

''Tidak tidak aku malah senang jika kau memanggilku seperti itu'' kata Serafall dengan sedikit rona merah diwajahnya. Setelah itu Serafall juga ikut mencari buku yang Naruto cari, awalnya Naruto menolak karena Naruto sudah merasa sangat merepotkan tapi karena Serafall terus memaksa akhirnya Naruto pun mau. Mereka mencari dengan diselingi oblrolan ringan, tak jarang Serafall dibuat tertawa dengan candaan yang Naruto buat, mereka berdua terus mencari sambil mengobrol sampai mereka tidak menyadari jika hari sudah gelap.

''Ehem, maaf mengganggu keromantisan kalian'' kata seseorang yang baru saja datang. ''Apa maksudmu Sir-tan'' kata Serafall dengan wajah yang agak merah karena merasa ada godaan dari apa yang dikatakan Sirzech. ''Naruto karena sekarang sudah malam jadi aku akan pulang dulu, jika kau masih belum selesai kau boleh menginap disini'' kata Sirzech.

''Karena dari tadi belum juga kutemukan, mungkin aku akan menginap disini'' kata Naruto ''Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kalian bias melanjutkan keromantisan kalian'' kata Sirzech sambil menggoda Naruto dan Serafall. ''Mou Sir-tan cepat pergi sana'' kata Serafall dengan wajah yang memerah. ''Baiklah aku akan pergi'' kata Sirzech sambil beranjak pergi. Naruto dan Sefafall pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam tapi mereka masih belum menemukan apa yang mereka cari. ''Hah kenapa sulit sekali mencarinya, ne Serafa-'' ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat Serafall yang sudah tertidur dengan lelap sambil mengeluarkan dengkuran halus. 'Mungkin dia kelelahan' batin Naruto sambi membuka jaket oren miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Serafall.

''Oyasumi Serafall-chan'' kata Naruto pelan agar tidak membangunkan Serafall, lalu Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaannya. setelah mencari kembali sekitar 30 menit akhirnya Naruto menemukan apa yang dia cari ''Akhirnya ketemu juga'' kata Naruto s. ''Tapi sebaikya aku membacanya besok saja''

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya terlihat Serafall yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. ''Engh Naru-tan apa sud- eh'' Serafall langsung terbangu tatkala melihat keadaan perpustakaan yang sudah rapi dan ia tidak melihat Naruto disana. ''Eh apa mungkin Naru-tan sudah pulang'' lalu Serafall mencoba bertanya pada ibunya yang kebetulan lewat didepan perpustakan. ''Ne Okaa-sama apa Naru-tan sudah pulang'' ''Oh Naruto ya, dia sudah pulang pagi tadi, dia sengaja tidak membangunkanmu karena tak tega melihatmu tidur terlalu lelap'' ''Begitu ya, eh ini kan jaket mili Naru-tan" kata Serafall yang baru menyadari jika mengenakan jaket milik Naruto. "Hah biarlah nanti sja kukembalian''

TbC

Gimana chapter kali ini, dan juga jangan lupa beri saran, pendapat dan reviews

Sekian dulu

Jaa ne


End file.
